prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunshine (Theme song)
Sunshine is the official theme song featured for SummerSlam 2014. It is performed by Teddybears. Lyrics Won't you be my sunshine Come on waste all of my precious time Your sweet smile is always on my mind (Won't you be my sunshine) Won't you be my sunshine Come on waste all of my precious time Your sweet smile is always on my mind (Won't you be my sunshine) You make me nostalgic You're a classic, classic You beat on the sweet side, I'ma gas it, gas it So come let me rock yo like me jacket, jacket Now when you are comin' now tha stop it, stop it Shine Me I got go harder, harder Push it, push it little farther farther Then make it out be a martyr Why feel the heat of my sunshine Got burned I fall I (Shine) Won't you be my sunshine (shine) Come on waste all my precious time (shine) Your sweet smile is always on my mind (Won't you be my sunshine) Won't you be my sunshine Come on waste all my precious time Your sweet smile is always on my mind (Won't you be my sunshine) Won't you be my sunshine Come on waste all my precious time Your sweet smile is always on my mind (Won't you be my sunshine) For not, for not for not, for nothing. Like me, like the rays of the sun Come once again a boy, come bring it, come When me a rock you like the beats of the drum Budum budum, bapamb bapamb pamb pamb (Shine) Got a ma million P Look on you, understat the la bees down slow Come in a taco de guela come at the two are we getting together (shine) Won't you be my sunshine (shine) Come on waste all my precious time (shine) Your sweet smile is always on my mind (Why won't you be my sunshine) Won't you be my sunshine Come on waste all my precious time Your sweet smile is always on my mind (Won't you be my sunshine) Won't you be my sunshine Come on waste all my precious time Your sweet smile is always on my mind (Won't you be my sunshine) Woah Uh Teddybears, you can't get enough Corn when you come Like the rays of the sun (Shine) It's evenly evenly, Anywhere me go you wanna sendfi sendfi This a da love of the century, century Bolit, Bolit owww Me a go give you plenty plenty (shine) Me I got go harder, harder Push it, push it little farther farther Then make it out be a marter Why feel the heat of my sunshine Got burned I fall I naa Me a go burn you up with my love (Why wont you be my sunshine) Won't you be my sunshine Come on waste all my precious time Your sweet smile is always on my mind (Won't you be my sunshine) Won't you be my sunshine Come on waste all my precious time Your sweet smile is always on my mind (Won't you be my sunshine) (Won't you be my sunshine) External links * Lyric Wikia Category:WWE Theme songs